The fragrant oils of oranges and lemons are used as aroma flavors in beverages, ice cream, gelatins, as well as in perfumes and soaps. Cloves, which contain aromatic oils, stimulated the establishment of global commerce between Asia and Europe. The major volatile constituent of cloves, eugenol, is used in perfumes, ice cream, baked goods, and candy. Peppermint, which also contains aromatic oils, is used in the manufacture of chewing gum, candies, and toothpaste. It is interesting that peppermint is a sterile hybrid and that it is a cross between mint and spearmint, and that according to legend, Minthe (a female spirit) of the river Cocytus, was converted by Persephone into a mint plant. Aromatic gums from frankincense and myrrh were commodities in Persia, Mesopotamia, Egypt, Greece, and Rome, as early as 1000 BC, where the gums were derived from trees growing in arid regions of Arabia. Presently, frankincense and myrrh are used in perfumes and cosmetics (Bourgou et al (2012) Scientific World J. ID 528593 (10 pages); Gershenzon et al (2000) Plant Physiol. 122:205-213; Kamatou et al (2012) Molecules. 17:6953-6981; W. Seller, M. Watt (2004) Frankincense and Myrrh, Random House Books, UK; Hillson (1988) J. Royal Soc. Med. 81:542-543; Coder (December 2011) Frankincense & Myrrh, Trees and Culture Series, Univ. Georgia; Anonymous (1829) A Commentary Mythological, Historical, and Geographical on Pope's Homer and Dryden's Aeneid of Virgil, John Murray, London, page 317).
The fragrant components of the oils in the above-mentioned commodities are largely terpenes. Terpenes are also known as terpenoids. In citrus fruits, the major aromatic compounds are limonene and 1,8-cineole (also called eucalyptol), which are both terpenes. The aromatic compounds of clove oil include eugenol and beta-caryophillene, which are terpenes. The aromatic compounds of peppermint include limonene, menthone, and menthol, which are all terpenes. The main terpenes in frankincense are E-beta-ocimene and limone (Al-Harrasi and Al-Saidi (2008) Molecules. 13:2181-2189). Myrrh contains the terpenes, lindestrene and furanoeudesma-1,3-diene, which represent the odor of unprocessed myrrh (Nanus et al (2005) Biomed. Papers. 149:3-28).
The founder of terpene chemistry is Otto Wallach who received the Nobel Prize in 1910 (Christmann (2010) Angew Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 49:9580-9586). The terpenes are classified as “natural products.” They are biosynthesized from units of isoprene, which can be linked to form linear chains or rings. In increasing length, the terpenes include hemiterpenes (single isoprenoid unit), monoterpenes (two units), sesquiterpenes (three units), diterpenes (four units), sesterterpenes (five units), triterpenes (six units), and so on. Non-aromatic terpenes include vitamin A, vitamin K, and the taxanes. The taxanes (diterpenes), such as paclitaxel, are renowned for their use in treating cancer (Heinig and Jennewein (2009) African J. Biotech. 8:1370-1385).
Some examples of terpenes, and their classification, are as follows:                Hemiterpenes: Examples of hemiterpenes, which do not necessarily have an odor, are 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene, hemialboside, and hymenoside;        Monoterpenes: pinene; alpha-pinene, beta-pinene, cis-pinane, trans-pinane, cis-pinanol, trans-pinanol (Erman and Kane (2008) Chem. Biodivers. 5:910-919), limonene; linalool; myrcene; eucalyptol; alpha-phellandrene; beta-phellandrene; alpha-ocimene; beta-ocimene, cis-ocimene, ocimene, delta-3-carene; fenchol; sabinene, borneol, isoborneol, camphene, camphor, phellandrene, alpha-phellandrene, alpha-terpinene, geraniol, linalool, nerol, menthol, myrcene, terpinolene, alpha-terpinolene, beta-terpinolene, gamma-terpinolene, delta-terpinolene, alpha-terpineol, trans-2-pinanol,        Sesquiterpenes: caryophyllene; beta-caryophyllene, caryophyllene oxide, humulene, alpha-humulene, alpha-bisabolene; beta-bisabolene; santalol; selinene; nerolidol, bisabolol; alpha-cedrene, beta-cedrene, beta-eudesmol, eudesm-7(11)-en-4-ol, selina-3,7(11)-diene, guaiol, valencene, alpha-guaiene, beta-guaiene, delta-guaiene, guaiene, farnesene, alpha-farnesene, beta-farnesene, elemene, alpha-elemene, beta-elemene, gamma-elemene, delta-elemene, germacrene, germacrene A, germacrene B, germacrene C, germacrene D, germacrene E.        Diterpenes: oridonin,        Triterpenes: ursolic acid; oleanolic acid;        “1.5 ene”: guaia-1(10),11-diene can be characterized as a 1.5 ene. Guaia-1(10),11-diene is halfway between a monoterpene and diterpene, in terms of how many isoprenoid units are present. Monoterpene is C10H16, and diterpene is C20H32. Guaia-1(10),11-diene is C15H24. Isoprene is C5H8 (two double bonds).        
The present disclosure provides formulations that include one or more of these terpenes. In exclusionary embodiments, the present disclosure can also exclude one or more of any terpene that is disclosed herein, and/or related plant materials, depending on intended applications, inter alia.
The present disclosure provides compositions, comprising novel combinations of terpenes that mimic the fragrance of plant matter that is processes or dried.